The Birth of the Flux Capacitor
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: Marty talks Doc into going back to 1955 to see Doc hanging the clock and coming up with the flux capacitor. They go back to 1986 not realizing that something went wrong when they left


Birth of the Flux Capacitor 

By: Gina

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or anything to do with it because if I did I would have been Clara)

November 5th, 1986

Marty McFly pulled his truck up to the curb and shut off the engine. He was at his best friends Doc Browns house because today was a very important date: 31 years ago, the Doc invented the greatest thing ever invented: a time machine. Well part of the time machine. It was the flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible. It happened when Doc was hanging a clock over his toilet and he slipped, hit his head, and when he came to, the image of the flux capacitor was in his head. He and Marty went on some wild adventures after that, including the old West of 1885, where Doc met his wife Clara and they had 2 sons Jules and Verne.

Marty walked into the house where Doc greeted him. It was a nice two-story house on Gale Road, not far from Marty. It was definitely better than the garage that Doc lived in on JFK Drive before all the time traveling started! Marty said hi and then asked where Clara was. Doc replied "She took the boys to the movies. She understood that this was a special time for us, so she wanted to give us some privacy. They heard the story a million times anyway." They sat down on the couch and said "I remember it like it was yesterday Doc. You walking to the door with the mind reader on your head." Marty laughed and said "I don't know how I didn't crack up when you first answered the door!" Doc laughed and said "yeah I guess that thing was ridiculous looking. I remember that day well also. Just think, if I never hung that clock, things would have turned out VERY differently." Marry shuddered and said "yeah I don't even want to think about that other 1985, where my father was a wimp." Marty looked at Doc and said "I just had the craziest idea. Lets go back to 1955 so I can witness it." Doc replied "Marty the answer is no. I don't want to take any chances." Marty told him "come on Doc. Doesn't it give you goose bumps just to think about it?" Doc said "I'll admit it does. Alright you talked me into it." Marty just grinned.

They got into the new Delorean-time machine that Doc built, Doc in the drivers side and Marty in the pass angers side. Doc pulled it out of the garage and backed up the dead end sign. Then to make sure there weren't any neighbors around, Doc brought it up into the air and gunned it to 88mph, leaving a pair of fire trails behind.

November 5th, 1955

There were 3 sonic booms and the 2 time travelers arrived. Marty asked "Doc where are you going to hide the Delorean? You cant put it behind the sign remember? My other self hides the other Delorean there." Doc said "good point. By the way, we have to be extremely careful not to run into your other self, or my other self for that matter." Anyway I know a place where we can hide it. I remember there's an old abandoned barn by the ravine. Doc flew the Delorean to the barn and Marty saw that the sign said Eastwood Ravine. He asked "Doc, why does the sign say Eastwood Ravine if technically I didn't go back and change history yet?" Doc told him "Marty you're not thinking fourth dimensionally. It happened 70 years ago. Just think, the Delorean is buried in the Delgado mine now too." "Right Doc." Doc landed the Delorean, Marty got out and opened the barn doors, and Doc pulled in. He covered the car and shut the doors, putting a combination lock on. This was a special lock that couldn't even be broken, compliments of the future. Doc wasn't taken any chances. He and Marty changed into 50's clothes that Doc brought.

They walked into town, Doc keeping his head low so nobody would recognize him. They walked passes CourtHouse Square, where the clock was still running. Doc looked at his watch and said "your other self should be arriving any minute now." Marty got chills at the thought of being in 2 places at once. When they got to the Brown mansion, it was light out. Doc realized how much he missed the site of it. They stood at the end of the driveway, and Doc pointed to a window and said "we can see everything perfectly through there. Lets go and be VERY quiet." They walked up to the window and they could see 55 Doc holding the clock. Both Doc and Marty got chills up their spine at the site of that clock. 55 Doc walked into the bathroom. Marty began to get so excited, that he lost his footing and fell against the side of the house, making a noise. 55 Doc walked out of the bathroom, towards the window, Copernicus next to him. Doc and Marty ran away in a flash. They didn't stop until they reached the barn. Panting, Doc screamed "Marty! What were you thinking! I hope you didn't cause a paradox!"

55 Doc and Copernicus walked away from the window. He said "damn kids." He was about to pick up the clock again, when Copernicus decided he would like it as a toy, and he jumped on it, smashing it to pieces, causing Doc to scream out in horror and then faint.

Marty said "Doc I'm sorry! Lets just get the hell out of here!" Doc agreed. He put in his combination, the two got in the car and went back to 1986, not realizing the damage they just caused.

November 5th, 1986

Once again there were those 3 sonic booms and Doc lowered the car, not believing his eyes. Neither could Marty when he read the sign. Instead of reading Eastwood Ravine, it now read Clayton Ravine again. Doc put the car in park and Marty said "Doc, no way Doc. How?" Doc pinched the bridge of his nose where he felt a headache coming on and said "we must have done something back in 1955, because this is obviously not our reality." He put the car into drive again and drove toward his house on Gale Road, only to find it didn't exist. Marty said "perfect. Just perfect." On a hunch, Doc drove the car towards JFK Drive, where his 24 hour service van was parked. Marty said "this is heavy." Doc said "ok. Ok. Obviously in this reality, I am still inventing things and selling them, and Clara and the boys don't exist. We better talk to my other self. He'll be in for a shock."

They got out of the car and knocked on the door. They looked at each other as it opened, a voice saying "what can I…GREAT SCOTT!" 86A Doc fainted.

Doc and Marty brought DocA onto the couch, with Einstein looking on confusingly, where Doc got some smelling salts out the time machine. He moved it back and forth under DocAs nose, where he awoke with a start. He yelled "Great scott! How! I'm looking at my other self! What in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton!" Doc said "calm down and we'll explain." We are from an alternate reality. We had problems with our time machine. DocA sat down on the couch and said "time machine? There is no such thing as a time machine! Is this some kind of joke?" Doc and Marty looked at each other nervous and Marty spoke up. "Doc, what are you talking about? You invented one. I watched you do the whole experiment back at the mall in October, where I accidentally got sent back to 1955." Doc jumped in and said "you, or well I, came up with the idea of the flux capacitor on November 5th 1955." DocA said "I'm sorry but none of that ever happened. Marty don't you remember you dragged race with Needles that day and broke your wrist? Youre still depressed about it." Marty and Doc looked at each other shocked. Oh no. It was that awful reality where Marty becomes a looser. Doc said "you were supposed to hang a clock. You stood on the edge of the toilet and you fell and hit your head. That's when you came up with the idea of the flux capacitor." DocA said "this is all too much for me. Are you telling me that I invented a time machine? I don't even know how you know about the clock, but I never got to hang it. I put it down on the couch when I heard a noise outside. Thinking it was those damn prankster kids again, I went to go check it out. When I walked back to the clock, my dog Copernicus jumped on it and smashed it to pieces. That was a family clock. I was sick over it for days."

Marty and Doc looked at each other, stood up and said "we have to go." DocA got up and said "are you telling me that if I hung that clock I would have slipped and I would have invented the Flux Capacitor that day? Great Scott!" Doc said "don't worry we'll fix it somehow."

Marty and Doc got in the Delorean and Marty said "Jesus Christ Doc! Its all my fault! If I didn't bang against the house….that's why everything is different!" Doc said "I know Marty. Because I never invented the time machine, the experiment never happened, I never went to the future to check on you, the sports almanac was never brought, so it never got into Biffs hands, which means I never got sent back to 1885 which means that Clara never got saved. Which is also why you dragged raced Needles. We have to get back to 1955 before the Delorean disappears, because its not even supposed to exist." Doc put the time circuits on, as Marty didn't like what he was hearing.

November 5th, 1955

Once again, Doc put the Delorean in the barn. Doc said "heres the plan. We are going to distract my other self longer at the window, then you are going to sneak in, and put the clock somewhere where Copernicus cant get to it. Once our other selves leave, I'll go to the side of the house and make some more noise. I'll be careful so he wont see me. You sneak in then and move the clock." "Check Doc."

They walked back to the mansion, where their other selves were looking in the window. Marty went by the front door, and Doc walked towards the side of the house. The other Marty and Doc never saw themselves because they were too busy looking in the window. Suddenly they backed away and ran. Doc began the show, banging on the house. Marty quietly but quickly walked in, going straight for the clock. He picked it up, and put it high on a shelf, where Doc could still reach it, but Copernicus couldn't. Then he booked it out of there, where he met Doc. The two looked in the window. 55 Doc was muttering something to himself about kids being pests, when he started to look for the clock. He saw it on a shelf and said "how on Earth did it get up there? You must be loosing it Emmett. I think you need sleep." He brought the clock into the bathroom where he stood on the toilet. He hung it up. Grinning, he was about to get down when he lost his balance. Screaming, he fell, hitting his head on the sink, sinking into darkness.

Marty and Doc ran back to the barn, Doc setting the time circuits once again for November 5th, 1986. When they got back to their own time, they let out a cheer when the saw that the sign said Eastwood Ravine again. Doc drove back to his house, where it was now standing again, with Martys truck parked by the curb. He pulled the car into the garage, and he and Marty walked into the house. They sat down on the couch and Marty said "Doc, next time we remember an anniversary, don't listen to me. Lets just talk about it next time." Doc nodded and said "I agree Marty. I agree."


End file.
